Bandana
by Fooxy
Summary: Levy não poderia deixá-lo ir lutar sem lhe dar um presente de boa sorte. Oneshot baseada no capítulo 292 do mangá. Contém pequenos spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail não me pertence.

* * *

Gajeel estava em seu quarto no dormitório, colocando a roupa para entrar em campo e continuar com o torneio, agora como participante da única equipe da Fairy Tail.

Ainda sentia a raiva borbulhar dentro de si.

O que haviam feito com a Bunny Girl era assombroso. E imperdoável.

No fim de tudo, ele aprendera a amar seus nakamas, e ver a loira sendo tratada daquela maneira não poderia causar outra reação em toda a guilda.

Sua ira nem se comparava aos companheiros mais próximos dela. Sinceramente o moreno não conseguia entender como Natsu esperara pacientemente do lado de fora da arena enquanto a loira era espancada.

Se estivesse em seu lugar, sabia que não aguentaria.

Os olhos vermelhos ficaram momentaneamente tristes e se voltaram para o chão, as lembranças de olhos castanhos amedrontados gravados em sua mente.

Pensando bem, _ele_ já fizera aquilo com alguém.

Suspirou, e tentou focar a atenção em colocar a ombreira de metal em seu ombro direito.

Ficou alguns minutos se batendo com as tiras de couro, mas não conseguiu prender o metal com uma mão só. Tentou ajudar com a outra mão e ficou se contorcendo para alcançar, e no final não conseguiu.

Grunhiu irritado, quase comendo a peça.

Duas batidas suaves na porta chamaram sua atenção.

-Eto...Gajeel?- a voz soou hesitante por trás da porta – Eu...Posso entrar?

Ele ficou congelado por alguns instantes, conseguindo ouvir o coração dela batendo.

-Entre, baixinha.- falou, forçando os olhos para o próprio ombro, ainda tentando prender a peça de metal em seu ombro.

Levy entrou no quarto, fechando a porta de madeira em seguida, mordendo o lábio inferior. Notou a dificuldade dele com a ombreira e sorriu, e se aproximou.

Sentou ao seu lado na cama, e apontou para o ombro largo dele.

-Quer ajuda?

Ele bufou, virando o rosto com impaciência, e abaixou a própria mão.

Tomando aquilo como um sinal de aceitação, a azulada puxou as tiras de couro, começando a amarrar a peça de metal contra a pele bronzeada do Dragon Slayer. O moreno virou levemente a cabeça, olhando-a com o canto dos olhos.

Ela se permitiu sorrir levemente com o clima agradável que estava entre eles.

Mas o sorriso logo sumiu e uma expressão preocupada chegou em seu rosto.

-Gajeel.-chamou, terminando de amarrar a última tira. Checou se não estava muito apertada e ergueu os olhos para ele.

-O que foi, rata da biblioteca?-perguntou meio debochado, tentando trocar a expressão triste por uma raivosa. Qualquer coisa para não vê-la assim.

Os olhos castanhos foram até o colo, onde o Dragon Slayer notou um montinho de tecido cuidadosamente dobrado, que cheirava exatamente como Levy.

-Parabéns por ter sido escolhido para entrar no time.-falou baixinho e os dois sabiam que não era isso que ela queria falar.

Mas mesmo assim, ele sorriu, os dentes afiados à mostra.

-Gee he. Eu e os outros vamos mostrar quem é a guilda número 1 de Fiore. E eles vão pagar pelo que fizeram com a Bunny Girl, não se preocupe.- falou, tentando confortá-la.

A azulada ficou em silêncio um momento.

-Você...Me promete uma coisa?-as bochechas ficaram levemente coradas, e o Dragon Slayer ergueu a sobrancelha.

-O que?

-Prometa que vai tomar cuidado.- pediu baixinho, não tendo coragem de encarar os olhos vermelhos que se encontravam levemente arregalados. -Eu sinto que algo grande está para acontecer.

Levy esperou que ele risse de si, falando algo sobre como era forte, ou como a Sabertooth era um monte de bosta. Ou ainda que ela era uma boba por falar coisas assim. Provavelmente seria a última opção.

Mas não.

O silêncio encheu a sala por vários segundos.

-Tudo bem.-Gajeel falou, fazendo a azulada erguer os olhos para si, ansiosa de sua reação. -Eu vou tomar cuidado, baixinha.

A expressão dele era estranha. Levy conseguia ver a raiva pela outra guilda, e até um pouco de receio escondido em algum lugar.

Mas ela encontrou um pouco de tranquilidade em seu olhar.

Algo definitivamente estranho vindo de Gajeel.

-Mas só se você também se cuidar. -continuou ele.

Foi a vez dos olhos de Levy se arregalarem.

-E-eu nem estou participando...-murmurou a garota, as bochechas relativamente mais vermelhas.

-Isso não impediu a Raven Tail de usarem a filha dos atiradores como 'refém'.-os olhos dele buscaram os seus, e ficaram sérios, a preocupação exposta ali. -Você _vai_ se cuidar.

A azulada assentiu, e baixou os olhos para o colo, um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-E o que diabos é isso?-perguntou o moreno, a voz debochada como sempre. Levy aumentou o sorriso com a atitude dele. Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal.

-É um presente de boa sorte.- falou a maga, estendendo o tecido dobrado para Gajeel.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Presente? De boa sorte?-repetiu, incrédulo.

Ela assentiu, ainda sorrindo.

-É uma bandana. Como as que eu vivo usando. -apontou para a própria cabeça, a bandana amarela com uma flor se destacando entre os fios azuis.

Gajeel moveu os olhos vermelhos para o tecido, abrindo-o. A bandana tinha um tom bonito de vinho e duas listras prata cruzavam o tecido, fazendo ziguezagues.

Ele ficou parado, apenas olhando a bandana em suas mãos.

Se permitiu soltar um sorriso de canto.

-Como eu coloco isso, baixinha?-os olhos vermelhos encontraram os castanhos, e o sorriso que Levy abriu em seguida definitivamente era uma das coisas mais bonitas que o Dragon Slayer já tinha visto.

A garota se ajoelhou na cama, e pegou a bandana das mãos dele.

Usou uma das mãos para tirar o volumoso cabelo preto delicadamente de sua testa, sentindo os olhos vermelhos cravados em si.

Corou levemente, mas não parou.

Passou a bandana pelo pescoço dele, e hesitou um pouco. Com uma coragem momentânea, se aproximou e encostou suavemente os lábios na testa de Gajeel, em um beijo casto.

Ele arregalou os olhos com o que a garota fizera, mas logo relaxou.

Ela se afastou, puxando a bandana depois para a testa que havia acabado de beijar e fez um nó. Virou o tecido, deixando o nó para trás, os fios escuros escondendo o mesmo.

Se afastou um pouco, olhando-o corada. Ele ficara terrivelmente charmoso com a bandana.

-Prontinho.-falou, sorrindo meigamente para o moreno, que respondeu com o clássico sorriso de canto.

-Obrigada, baixinha.- falou o moreno, a surpreendendo. Não apenas pelo fato dele estar _agradecendo_ algo, mas também pelo brilho nos olhos vermelhos.

Levy continuou sorrindo, e se levantou da cama, indo até a porta.

-Boa sorte, Gajeel. -falou, acenando sutilmente com a mão delicada para o Dragon Slayer; antes de se esgueirar para fora do quarto, fechando a porta com um 'click'.

Gajeel abriu o sorriso, sentindo o perfume cítrico de Levy emanando da bandana que ela lhe dera.

Não que antes não estivesse confiante.

Mas agora...

Agora sabia que não sobraria nenhum tigre diante de alguma fada.

* * *

Yoo!

_Pois é, tédio de domingo me fez postar praticamente tudo o que eu já escrevi aqui no FF XDD_

_E aí, o que acharam?*~*_  
Fiquei muito mais tempo pensando nas cores da bandana do que escrevendo, mas enfim XD

Espero que tenham gostado hihi ^-^

Ja Ne~


End file.
